A Life with You
by Watashi To Boku
Summary: "Nao-chan, Nao-chan, let's open our acceptation letters together!" "...Why?..." "Just open it!" "Fine." RRRIP. "You have been accepted into..."
1. Chapter 1

**A Life with You**

**Chapter 1: Bad Beginnings**

Kanon's POV:

Seirin High. Nao-chan's dream school. Not that she'd phrase it that way. Nao-chan would call it: "The high school with the least problems." But, as far as I can tell, Seirin is the high school with the MOST problems.

Nao's POV:

Kaijo High. To put it simply…it's a pain. Welcome to the school of fangirls, where every girl (except me) swoons, blushes, and, worst of all, go "KYAAA~!" at the slightest mention of Kise Ryouta, currently Japan's most popular teenage model, and out of all the high schools in Japan he could've attended he just has to go to mine. DO THE GODS HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST ME?!

Kanon's POV:

Digging through my navy blue schoolbag, I pulled out my bejeweled phone, the latest iPhone, which had a truly impressive number of key chains attached to it, entered in my pass code, and immediately speed dialed Nao-chan.

_Rrrr. Rrrr. Rrrr. Click._

"What do you want?"

"NAO-CHANNNN!"

"Oww… Kanon, you're gonna make my ears bleed."

"Heheheh…Sorry about that, Nao-chan~! BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT–"

"JUST SAY IT."

"I still can't stand Seirin! Why do YOU get to be at Kaijo?!"

"It's not like I chose to be here! I don't want to deal with the fangirls of Ryouta Kise everyday!"

"Don't forget that I'm one too! So, technically, you _are_ dealing with one every day. And I wanna meet Kise-sama! Kise-sama, Kise-sama, KISE-SAMAAA–"

_Click._

Nao's POV:

What is the point of fangirling? I don't understand why so many girls waste so much energy obsessing over a guy that'll never notice them. These were the thoughts in my mind as I walked into my new homeroom class. My very LOUD new homeroom class. And, of course, the only topic they could possibly be talking about would be none other than (you guessed it) Ryouta Kise. Looks like my expectations were right.

"Did you see Kise-kun's newest spread in _Teen Fashion_?!" a girl a couple desks away overenthusiastically and LOUDLY asked.

"Kise-kun has a new spread?! OMG! I didn't know!" another girl LOUDLY squealed in response.

"Here, I have the magazine!"

"KYAAA! He's soooo hot!"

_Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP._

I wanted to scream those two words into their faces.

Kanon's POV:

Ten minutes until class starts. I better get going. I don't want to be late on the first day. I let out a long sigh, and dragged my feet into the main school building. After changing out of my knee-length leather boots into a pair of indoor school shoes, I made my way to my new homeroom class. Or, at least, I _tried_ to make my way there. I was lost. One of the problems with a new school is that nothing is properly organized. With Seirin's doors just open last year, the school is still in chaos, leading to incorrect maps. My poor sense of direction and incorrect maps don't mix well.

"Ugh!" I cried out, while crumpling up the useless map I held in my hands in frustration.

"Kanon-chan?" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned around, and immediately broke out into a large smile.

"RIKO-SENPAI!" I called back energetically, as we ran towards each other with our arms open wide. Soon, we clashed into each other for a quick, tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Kanon-chan!" Riko-senpai exclaimed.

"Me neither! You haven't given me a call for a whole year!" I replied while making a pouty face.

"Sorry about that," she said while laughing a bit. "I've been busy."

"Busy with what?" I questioned.

Riko-senpai's eyes shone a bit brighter. "I've been busy coaching Seirin's new basketball team."

Nao's POV:

Taking off the purple-tinted headphones that rested on my shoulders, I placed them over my ears to block out the chitter-chatter of my classmates, and turned on my iPod. Ahh… Nothing like some good alternative rock to brighten up a dull morning. As I hummed along to the song playing through my headphones, I gazed out the classroom window. Kaijo's campus wasn't half-bad. It was pretty clean, and all the buildings were in good condition. I also managed to find a few good quiet spots I could stay at to relax. I raised the volume of my music, and loosened my necktie. Yes, I did say necktie. And yes, I'm a girl. I have a grudge against ribbons. I would've worn the full boy's uniform, which I secretly ordered, if it wasn't for Kanon.

I believe Kanon's exact words were: "Nao-chan, if you don't wear the skirt tomorrow then…*her knuckles cracking*…I'M GOING TO GO OVER THERE TOMORROW MORNING, NO MATTER HOW MANY HOURS IT'S GONNA TAKE, FORCE YOU INTO THAT SKIRT, CURL YOUR HAIR, AND SPRAY ON THE STRONGEST PERFUME I CAN FIND."

Ugh. I have absolutely no idea how she found out about the boy's uniform. But, anyways, Kanon can be scary. VERY SCARY. DEMONICALLY SCARY. The saying "don't judge a book by its cover" applies severely to Kanon.

So here I am. Miserable. In a skirt. At Kaijo High. And soon to be even more miserable.

* * *

Watashi: Boku, how was chapter 1? ^~^

Boku: Terrible. Dear readers, give no mercy on reviewing her.

Watashi: I am prepared for my retribution. T^T

Boku: Please leave a review. She needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Nao's POV:

I tapped my fingers along to the steady rhythm of the rock song blasting through my headphones. A war of sound waves was still ongoing in the classroom, and the floor seemed to be vibrating due to that. And here comes the source of all of this noise.

"KISE-SAMAAA!" All the other girls in my class screamed in delight.

I turned to look at the front of the class. There he was. Kise Ryouta, in the flesh. Kanon would die to be here, but on the other hand, I would die to get the hell out.

"Good morning~!" Kise Ryouta winked as he responded, sending all his fangirls into cardiac arrest, and all the other guys into a state of permanent jealousy.

As I turned my attention back to the view outside the window, the noise suddenly died down. I could hear a few girls gasp for some unknown reason. Some of them were talking quietly amongst themselves, and the words I could only hear through my music were, "…he…walking…to…her? Who…she?" In curiosity, I turned my head back to face the rest of the class. And I instantly regretted it.

Kise Ryouta was walking towards my direction, and was looking right at me. He didn't seem to be making a detour anytime soon. Seconds later, he stood right at the side of my desk. All eyes were on us.

I took off my headphones, and in an annoyed tone, said, "What do you want?"

Gasps filled up the classroom, as well as the phrase, "How could she speak to Kise-sama like that?!"

Ignoring the commotion, Kise Ryouta asked me, "Are those the limited edition purple-tinted headphones produced by the rock band 'P.U.R.P.L.E'?"

"They're not for sale," I scowled.

"So they _are_ the limited 'P.U.R.P.L.E' headphones?!" Kise Ryouta's face immediately lit up. "That's so cool!"

Wow. Despite his suave and cool-looking face, he had quite a childish personality. Not that I cared.

"So, you must be a 'P.U.R.P.L.E' fan too, huh?" He continued to talk. "We should talk about them together. Maybe at lunchtime? Oh, by the way, my name's Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you…um…what's your name?"

I was REALLY annoyed. When was he going to stop bothering me? Well, if he wasn't going to stop, I'll make him. I stood up abruptly, pointed at his face, and said, "You don't need to know my name, 'cause I won't be talking to you. And are you done talking yet? Can't you tell that you're really pissing me off?!"

The class went silent.

Kanon's POV:

With Riko-senpai's help, I managed to get to class right before the bell rang. Quickly taking my seat before the homeroom teacher came in, I noticed the boy sitting next to me. _He looks vaguely familiar_, I thought. As soon as I glanced at him, he looked back at me with his dreamy, icy blue eyes. Surprised, my heart skipped a beat, and I looked away, my face slightly blushing.

His short pale blue hair matched his eyes, and perfectly framed his pale, delicate face. He was only a few inches taller than me, and had a slim figure. As cute as he was, the boy had a mysterious presence, like he wasn't really there and would blend into everything around him.

But, as soon as I looked away, the thumping in my chest and the blushing of my cheeks just…stopped. The feeling was gone, as if it wasn't meant to be there. I took snuck another peek at the boy, and the feeling came back. It came back like thunder, fast and unexpected. I turned away once again, and, like a dream, the feeling vanished. It was like waking up in the morning, trying to remember the dream you had last night, but couldn't. Only fragments of it remain.

_Shaaa..._ The sound of the sliding classroom door interrupted my thoughts. With clicking and clacking of her heels, the homeroom teacher came in. She walked to the front of the class, and wrote her name on the whiteboard. "Good morning, class. My name is Takanaka Yuri. You may call me Takanaka-sensei."

The whole class stood up and replied, "Good morning, Takanaka-sensei," then sat down.

Takanaka-sensei said, "We will start the day with introductions. Please state your name, your previous school, and one of your hobbies."

_Perfect! Now I'll know the boy's name!_ My eyes shined with hope. I looked intently at him so I wouldn't miss his introduction. I focused my eyes on his long, graceful fingers to his pale, smooth lips. I studied the contours of his cheekbones, and the arch of his eyebrows. I watched him stand up, move his lips, and sit back down.

_He's so cute…, _I daydreamed with a smile on my face. _Wait. WHAATTT?! DID HE JUST DO HIS INTRODUCTION?!_ I was watching him too intently to actually pay attention to what was going on. _BAKAAA! _I screamed at myself inside my head. I smacked my head onto the table. And again. And again. Then, the class started spinning. And everything went black.

Nao's POV:

For the rest of the day (and probably for the rest of the school year), I got dirty glares from every female student that saw or heard about my interaction with Kise Ryouta.

_Way to go, Nao. Just make high school harder for myself than it already is._

Class was over for the day, so I headed to the school's courtyard. With my headphones over my ears, I laid down on my back under a thick, shady tree. I stretched out my legs in front of me onto the luscious, green grass, and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

Just when I thought I could have some alone time, I felt somebody take my headphones off my ears. At that instant, I sat up and grabbed the person's hand that held my precious headphones. There was no way I was letting this random person steal my $5,000 collector's item.

With my free right hand, I made it into a fist and was just about to punch him in the stomach, until the person desperately said, "Wait, wait, wait! It's me! Kise Ryouta!" I looked up and saw his face. Yep, it was him. And that just gave me more reason to punch him.

"Gwaahh…" Kise made a dying sound when my knuckles met his abdomen, but, unfortunately, he instantly recovered. "That really hurt, Miyazaki-cchi!"

"You deserved it, you stalker," I said sourly.

"I'm not a stalker!" Kise replied in defense.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Then how do you know my name even though I never told you?"

"Don't get me wrong! I just asked a few people in our class that knew you for your name," he answered.

"That's still stalking. You creep," I said back instantly.

"Ehhhh?! Don't be like that, Miyazaki-cchi! I just wanted to talk to you!" Kise was beginning to sound like a begging dog that could speak the human language.

"But, I don't. You really don't listen to others, huh? And who said you could give me such a strange sounding nickname?!" My voice got a bit louder and louder.

"But you're talking to me right now," Kise teased as he smiled. "Doesn't it seem more like we're friends?"

I could feel my eyebrows twitching. I scowled, "If you want a friend to talk to, then I have someone perfect in mind." I grabbed a pen and a sticky-note out of my backpack, scribbled down a phone number, and slapped the sticky note onto his cheek. As Kise peeled the sticky-note off his face to look at it, I informed, "Her name's Ueda Kanon. I'm sure you guys will get along very well." Slipping my backpack onto my shoulders, I said to Kise, "Now, you can stop bothering me, and go bother Kanon instead. Good bye."

As I started to walk to the exit, I could hear Kise mumble, "...But I wanted to talk to _you_, Miyazaki-cchi..."

Kanon's POV:

"Ueda-san…Ueda-san…" A voice was calling out to me, but I could only see blurs of the person's face in front of me. The voice definitely belonged to a boy. His voice was gentle and kind yet it felt distant and cold. It was a voice that could lull you to sleep each night, and could make you gladly wake up to each morning.

"Mm…" I mumbled in response, not fully conscious.

"KANON-CHAN!" I heard a door open suddenly as a familiar female voice shouted.

Startled, I jumped up with my eyes fully opened, and exclaimed, "Yes?!"

"Whew…I was so worried about you, Kanon-chan," the female voice said in relief.

I soon realized that it was Riko-senpai talking to me. "Riko-senpai! It was you!"

Riko-senpai smiled, and said, "I heard that you fainted during class, and I immediately rushed over to the nurse's office. " I looked around the room, and finally noticed that I was in the nurse's office. And that there was another person in here besides just Riko-senpai and I.

"Ahh!" I yelped in surprise. "It's you!" In reflex, I quickly hid myself under the blankets of the bed I sat in. It was him, the cute boy from homeroom. But, I still didn't know his name.

"What are you doing, Kanon-chan?" Riko-senpai laughed. "There's nobody here."

_Was I hallucinating?_, I thought. _No, I'm sure he was right there._I pulled the blankets off of me, and said, "What do you mean, Riko-senpai? There's a boy right there." I pointed over to the chair on the other side of the nurse's office where the boy sat.

"Ah!" Riko-senpai jumped. Looking at the boy, she apologized, "Sorry about that. I didn't notice you there."

The boy stood up, and replied, "Please don't worry about that. This happens quite often actually." My heart started beating fast again, and I felt like I had just gotten a fever. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am a first-year. Nice to meet you."

_Yes! I didn't miss his introduction this time!_, I shouted in glee, internally.

Riko-senpai recovered from her shock, and returned to her friendly self. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko-san. My name is Aida Riko, and I'm a second-year."

"Kuroko-san," I blurted out. "Why are you here?"

He turned to look at me, and I felt the urge to need to fangirl. Obviously, I didn't. I wasn't going to scare him off during our first conversation.

"When you fainted during class, I brought you to the nurse's office," Kuroko-san answered.

"B-brought?" I stuttered as I felt my face getting hotter. "When you say 'brought' do you mean that you c-c-carried me here?" It was hard looking at him in the face at this point.

"Yes, does that bother you?" he questioned, his head a bit tilted to the side.

"N-no, not at all." I averted my eyes to my trembling hands.

Riko-senpai interrupted, "Kanon-chan, are you okay? Your face seems all red, and you're shivering. I think you have a fever! Wait a second, I'll be back with the nurse." Hurriedly, she rushed off, leaving me and Kuroko-san alone. Together.

* * *

Boku: ...

Watashi: What's with that blank stare?

Boku: ...

Watashi: WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?!

Boku: ...

Watashi: Waaaahhh ToT Boku is being mean!

Boku: ...

Watashi: Say something!

Boku: ...What the hell did I just read...

Watashi: You just read chapter 2.

Boku: ...

Watashi: Readers, was it really that bad?! Please review! I need to hear your opinions! T^T


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Not Completely Alone**

Kanon's POV:

My mind repeated the same line over and over again._WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?_

"Ueda-san," Kuroko-san said.

"Y-yes?" I said timidly.

Then, I saw Kuroko-san's hand reach out to me. Like an idiot, I closed my eyes, not knowing what Kuroko-san was going to do to me. Then, I felt his hand on my forehead. Cautiously, I blinked open my eyes.

"You might really have a fever, Ueda-san," Kuroko-san said, with just a hint of worry in his voice.

_Oh, that's all?_I thought. _Well, of course! Did you really expect him to do something to_you_?! A complete stranger?! There's no way he was going to k-k-k-k-k-k-k-ki-ki-ki-kiss me!_

_Baka!_ I felt like turning around to bang my head a few more times on the wall behind me, but that would be a terrible idea, considering why I'm in the nurse's office in the first place. I would seriously get a concussion this time if I did that.

Regaining my composure, I said to Kuroko-san, "Really? I feel fine though." I was clearly lying. This thumping in my chest just won't stop. "By the way, Kuroko-san," I said, "How do you know my name? I didn't introduce myself in class yet."

"I heard some people whispering about you when you fainted," Kuroko-san informed.

"A-ah, I see…" I said hesitantly. _Eek! What a terrible way to start the school year! I don't wanna be labeled as the 'fainting girl'!_Continuing our conversation, I said, "You can call me 'Kanon-chan' or just 'Kanon'." Then, I silently took a deep breath, mustered up my nonexistent courage, and blurted, "May I call you 'Kuroko-kun'?"

"Sure," Kuroko-kun responded.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Kuroko-kun," I said formally.

Kuroko-kun responded, "The pleasure's all mine, Kanon-chan."

Nao's POV:

_My headphones! My headphones! MY HEADPHONES! THEY'RE MISSING!_ My inner voice was going to burst open my head. I dumped out all the contents in my backpack, cleared out the bottom of my bed, and dug through every drawer in my room.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!" I screamed, enraged. I threw myself onto my king-sized bed, faceplanting into my cerulean, silk comforter. "Arghhh…" I moaned. _Where could I put have put them?! I'm sure I had it while I was at school, and when I went to the courtyard…_My mind flashed back to that moment. I was yelling at Kise to stop bothering me, after he took my headphones… I immediately sat up, and yelled, "Ahhhh! He still has my headphones!"

_BAM! _Miyazaki Mio barged into my room. "Hey, hey, hey! What's with all the noise?" She held a lit cigarette in her left hand, and put her right hand on her hip.

"YOU." I pointed my index finger at her disgusting face. Everything about it was disgusting, from her bright carnation pink lipstick to her thick layered eyeliner to her unnatural dark skin, as a result of her monthly visits to tanning salons. Mio was a ganguro, a second-year at Kaijo High, and, unfortunately, my second-oldest sister. "I told you not to come into my room," I said sternly, and then raised my voice, "AND GET YOUR SMOKES OUTTA HERE."

"Whatever." Mio rolled her eyes, dropped her cigarette onto my bedroom floor, and stomped on it with her neon pink, 5-inch pumps.

"Clean it up," I snarled.

Mio rolled her eyes again, and said back, "What's your problem? The maid can clean it up anyways. You better be givin' your onee-san some R-E-E-S-P-E-C-T, stupid imouto."

By the way, she was a second-year repeat.

"GET THE HELL OUT, MIO!" I could feel a vein popping out of the side of my forehead.

"No way," she cackled, and walked over to my bed, plopping herself down next to me. "Now, I'm gonna teach you what happens when you talk back to Onee-san." Mio grinned mischievously, and pulled out an electric lighter from her sweater pocket. Bringing it close to my face, she switched it on, and a warm, dancing flame emerged at the top. I didn't flinch at all. This has happened at least once each month of my life that I've gotten used to it, and Mio must have forgotten all the previous times she's done this to me (probably 'cause of all the drugs she's been taking). And they all ended the same way.

Kanon's POV:

_The pleasure's all mine, Kanon-chan…Kanon-chan…Kanon-chan…_His soothing voice echoed in my ears. I felt like the main character in a shoujo manga, when the girl finally meets the man of her dreams, and shares that lovey-dovey moment with him, the scene where roses decorate the borders of the pages. But this moment was short-lived.

"I'M BACK!" Riko-senpai threw open the door, panting. Beside her was the school nurse, Mitarashi-sensei, from what I read from her name pin on her white coat, a young, gorgeous woman with long, wavy, dark brown hair, and perfect make-up on. Mitarashi-sensei pulled out her hands from her coat pockets, and extended her perfectly manicured right hand. "Hello, Ueda-chan," the model-like nurse said while smiling, flashing off her pearly white teeth. While we shook hands, she introduced herself. "I am the school nurse – well, obviously – and my name is Mitarashi Aya, but call me Aya-nee-chan or something like that. 'Sensei' makes me sound so old and boring, but I'm not even 30 yet, you know." She laughed a bit, and tossed back her hair. "Anyways, Aida-chan says that you seem to have a fever. Let me take your temperature real quick." She pulled out an ear thermometer out of her right coat pocket, and inserted it into my right ear, then my left. "Hm…36.4 degrees Celsius or 98.5 degrees Fahrenheit on both sides. You don't seem to have a fever, but you should drink some water to help stabilize your body after all the damage it has taken from you fainting. Go see a doctor if you feel dizzy or nauseous, or immediately visit the hospital if you're also having trouble breathing, and have blurred vision."

I nodded, and said, "Thank you, Mita – Aya-nee-chan."

"See you around, Ueda-chan." Aya-nee-chan winked as she waved good-bye, then left the room.

My mouth was left agape in awe at her celebrity-like radiance, but Riko-senpai seemed to have a completely different reaction, as if she was disturbed. I asked, "Riko-senpai, don't you think that the school nurse is like a celebrity?" Then, she started angrily mumbling about "excess fat in certain places." Riko-senpai gets jealous too easily.

"Ah!" Riko-senpai said as if she just remembered something. "What time is it –"

_RRRING. RRRING._

The bell signaled the end of class.

"AHH!" Riko-senpai let out a loud scream, with her hands on her cheeks, making a face that you would see a girl in a horror movie make when she sees a terrifying monster.

"What's wrong, Riko-senpai?" I asked.

"Basketball try-outs! It's starting right after the end of class today, and I'm going to be late!" she panicked.

"Basketball try-outs?" Kuroko-kun questioned.

"AH!" Riko-senpai yelped again. "Where did you come from?! I thought you left already!"

"I was here the whole time," Kuroko-kun said unfazed. "Aida-san, perhaps you could direct me to the basketball try-out location. I'm planning on trying out as well."

"Sure," she responded casually, "I'll take you there – wait, WHAATTT?!" Her expression changed rapidly. "_You_ play basketball?"

Kuroko-kun replied, "Yes, I do. Is it that much of a surprise?"

"N-no, sorry again," Riko-senpai said sheepishly.

"Is it okay if I go and watch, Riko-senpai?" I quickly asked before they began to leave.

"Of course!" Riko-senpai grinned.

I beamed happily as I thought, _There's no way I'm going to miss out on a chance to see Kuroko-kun play basketball!_

Nao's POV:

She could never burn me.

"MIO-CHAN." Loud stomping footsteps entered my room. The footsteps belonged to my eldest sister, Miyazaki Junko. Junko swiftly grabbed onto a bundle of Mio's blonde-dyed hair, dragging her off my bed.

"OWW! NEE-CHAN! LET GO!" Mio complained. "You know that I was just joking about burning up Nao's face!"

Junko threw Mio onto the floor. "Mhm. This is your 23rd attempt, and to even think about burning your little sis's face is unforgivable." If Junko had powers, she'd be an earth-type. She was tough, mentally and physically, and had a strong sense of righteousness. She stared Mio down, deep into her frightened eyes, and spoke rationally yet threateningly, "Get. Out. Of. Nao's. Room. NOW." Mio instantly got up and scampered back to her room.

"Thanks, Junko," I said half-heartedly.

"You're welcome," she said, but actually meant it. Junko sighed and lied herself down on my bed, the back of her left hand on her forehead as she looked up to the ceiling. "I have no idea what to do with that girl. It's hard to even believe she is a Miyazaki. She has nothing going for her or her future."

Under those words, I knew Junko really meant, "Nao-chan, don't end up like Mio-chan. Please uphold the Miyazaki honor."

I am never going to be like Mio. But, I'll also never be like Junko. I'll just be me. Nao. Minus the "Miyazaki".

* * *

Watashi: BOKU, WE GOT OUR FIRST REVIEW! LOOK LOOK LOOK!

Boku: It's your first one! THANK YOU, lydiakelux!

Watashi: I would give you a cookie, but Boku ate them all... ^~^'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Notice**

Nao's POV:

Bored, I rolled around, wrinkling my silk comforters. To the left side, then to the right, then back to the left, but I rolled too hard, and fell off my bed, bruising the side of my arm.

_Ow._

Grumbling, I got up, right before I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Amamiya-san, Nao-sama." The Miyazaki's family maid. "May I enter?"

"Come in," I answered.

Carefully opening my bedroom door, she approached me and bowed. "There's a guest waiting for you downstairs."

"Who's the guest?" I asked, suspicious.

"I apologize, Nao-sama. He only said he was a friend, but Junko-sama welcomed him in," Amamiya-san stated. "And Junko-sama told me to tell you that your presence is required immediately."

"Ugh…" I was not in the mood for a guest. "Alright. Take me to the guest." I followed Amamiya-san out into the hallway, down the grand flight of stairs, and into the family room. On the couch was Junko, and next to her was…

"YOU!" I snarled ferociously.

"Now, now, Nao-chan," Junko-chan turned her head to look at me with a forced smile on her face, and walked over, whispering, "We don't want Kise-san to spread rumors about the Miyazaki's bad hospitality, do we? Just play nice with him for half an hour, then you can send him home."

I tried to make an excuse, "Then what about Mio –"

"I'll keep her occupied with one my speeches and make sure that she stays in her room while Kise-san is here." Junko already seemed to know that I was going to use this lame excuse. After all, we both knew how much Mio obsessed about Kise Ryouta, from the hundreds of trashy photos of him plastered over her bedroom walls.

"Fine," I snapped as I took a seat on the couch, "but I'm not doing this for the Miyazaki family."

Amamiya-san carried over a tray holding fine, handcrafted china from England, consisting of two teacups with their saucers, two spoons, and a teapot. Delicately, she set the china onto the marble table before Kise and I, then poured the aromatic rose tea into the teacups, and left the room.

Kise said with awe, "Wow, Miyazaki-cchi! Your family sure is –"

"Tsk. You really are a stalker," I cut him off, and took a sip of tea.

"I just had to look in the school registry for your address," he said proudly. "And I thought you would want your headphones back."

I gasped, my eyes widening just a bit because I had already forgotten that he still had them. "Give 'em back!" I snarled and made direct eye contact with him for the first time since we had met. Simultaneously, I shoved him down on the couch with all my strength, intensified with my burning anger. I could hear the teacup crash onto the floor, shattering into pieces. I pinned him down, putting all my weight into my right arm that pushed down his muscular chest, and my left hand with a teaspoon near his eye. "Give back my headphones, or else you can say goodbye to your eyes," I threatened through gritted teeth, my face close to his.

Instead of surrendering my prized possession back to me, Kise instead said, "Miyazaki-cchi…" He looked to the side, away from my piercing eyes, and continued, "You're kinda close…"Oddly, his face started turning pink. "…But it's not like I mind…after all, for the next 30 minutes I'm getting you all to myself, aren't I?" He then gazed back into my eyes, with an indescribable emotion in his eyes, but the feeling I got from looking at them made me feel like a deer stuck in headlights. Whatever he had said went through one ear and came out the other. I didn't comprehend a single word. But, I felt afraid.

Startled, I got off of him, but, unexpectedly, Kise grabbed both of my wrists, and forced me down the other way. Now, _I_ was the prey. He leaned in, closer and closer, and soon I was trapped by his strong body.

"Get off!" I tried to push him off of me, but my limbs had gone weak.

Kise wrapped his arms around my body, giving me a tender hug.

"W-what are you doing?!" I demanded. My face became flushed as my brain finally processed what just happened.

He brought his face to the side of mine, and whispered my name again. "Miyazaki-cchi... I'm sorry, I lied. I knew your name way before we met at Kaijo. I knew it since we were at Teiko."

"W-w-what do you mean?!" I continued to stutter like an idiot.

Kise answered, "I've been watching you all this time." His warm breath tickled my neck. "I've been watching you all through junior high, but you haven't even looked at me." Slowly, he brought his face up from the side of mine, and now we were face to face, our noses nearly touching. "Nao."

I felt shivers shoot up my spine, and my skin was tingling. He said my name so gently and sweetly that I couldn't help but freeze. Nobody had ever said my name like that, like it was that important to them, like _I _was that important to them.

"Maybe _this _will make you notice me."

* * *

Boku: ...Well, that escalated quickly.

Watashi: I'M SO JEALOUS OF NAO! TOT

Boku: ...I didn't know you liked Kise...

Watashi: WHO _DOESN'T _LIKE A SUPER-HOT TEENAGE MODEL?!

Boku: -Raises Hand-

Watashi: High five~!

Boku: Some people need a high five. In the face. With a shovel.

Watashi: And some people need to be high fived back. With a frying pan. ^o^

Boku: That was terrible.

Watashi: T^T I actually quite liked it...Readers, I'm right...RIGHT?!


End file.
